gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cloudkit01
HHPMWBH/JF here! Leave a message! __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the SWAT page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 16:34, March 12, 2012 Beta releases Could you provide a reference for the information that you're adding to the beta releases page, otherwise it will be removed. Tom Talk 08:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) hi! its good to see new people on the wiki (im just a member :)), so where are you from (oh and by the way could you help me a sec by just clicking on this link) Latest edits Hello Cloudkit, We are grateful for many of your latest edits regarding GTA's voice actors, however, there are two points you should consider: #Follow our Image Policy; a proper name and a license. #Don't create articles for one-time voice actors, such as Dennis Predovic; sure he voiced Jim in GTA4, but as a minor character who had only one or two lines - instead, make a link to the actor's page on either Wikipedia or IMDb. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:59, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Images Please follow the wiki's image policy (i.e. proper names, licenses). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Follow the Goddamned policy! If you can't follow the image policy, then don't upload any more images. This is a final warning. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Since you've uploaded 7 images (all deleted now) since Ilan's final warning, I've blocked you for one day for each image uploaded. When your block expires, if you upload even one more image outside policy it's going to become permanent. Jeff (talk| ) 06:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) December 2012 Because of your recent actions on the "Request for promotion" page, you are now blocked for two weeks (which is a rather "soft" block). You have no right to change or remove other users' votes. You can only remove your own request (remove the entire request) or vote for other users, but you can't change what other people wrote. As for your request, I closed it. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) One Chance Dude I'm sorry about everything ok. I don't know everything like you do or everyone here. I have autsum or autsem or whatever I have ok. Look I have that ever since I was two years old and I was not happy about having that. So just give me one chance one chance ok I will do everthing you say ok just one chance and can we just bury the hachet about everything. I'm also the founder of the new wiki so that's just makes me as a administrator, but not here, the other wiki that I was just mentioning and talking about. Maybe you can read I what wrote up there over what you wrote down. Cloudkit01 (talk • home) 21:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, alright. I give you one, last chance, but promise me you won't make any promotion requests any time soon, OK? I'm really sorry, I didn't know you have autism. You are unblocked. :And on another note: being admin on another admin (especially if you created the wiki) doesn't mean much on the GTA Wiki; we have no businesses with any other wiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ILan. Cloudkit01 06:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays and a happy New Year Cloudkit! Boomer8 (talk) 07:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you too Boomer8! Cloudkit01 20:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi can i please ask, what did you change on the Candy Suxx page.. Im just interested :) Oh just nothing just fixing on something on Candy Suxxx page and whatnot.Cloudkit01 03:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Hey Cloudkit I didn't ask that question about the candy suxx page, just so you know. Boomer8 (talk) 07:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, my bad man. Cloudkit01 19:51, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Pretty Good Pretty good actually. Imma gonna work on your wiki too. Also care to make a few more edits? Xboxandrotr (talk) 01:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Xboxandrotor I just put you on my friend and allias list if that's okay with you Cloudkit01 01:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Question Hey dude, I'm wondering, but does Claude Speed from GTA 2 speak in the actual game (not the movie)?VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 19:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Nope, not in the game, but only the movie. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:18, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloudkit01 Bad News Hey guys, my laptop and desktop is down for the moment. So I have use my parents desktop and laptop until it's fixed. Well Happy New Year. Cloudkit01 (talk) 16:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Thanks :) Hey, Cloudkit. Thanks. You've been the only guy here in the wiki to wish me a Happy Birthday. Happy 2013! See you man, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, call me Curly. And tomorrow is my birthday. Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Alright, Curly. You'd told me it was your birthday, I was trying to sneak by like I hadn't read it, and then tommorow congrat you. Have a nice day, :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Thanks curly for the invite, i think i can join but i don't really know that much about the stooges so i wont be that much help (Ray boccino (talk) 18:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) It's okay. I think I can help you with that. Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Happy Birthday Hey, Curly. Happy Birthday! Yes, I know your B-day was yesterday, but I was trying to congratulate you last night and I fell asleep over here on my laptop at 11 pm. Sorry. Anyway, hope you had a good day. Laters, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day Sorry I'm late in two days, but I just wanted to say Happy Birthday! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:50, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, sure. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:35, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hi Cloud! I've been here a long time and you've been here longer so I've been wondering why you don't request to be an admin or even a Bureaucrat. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:16, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I can't explain about this man. If you want some explaination, talk to Ilan xd about it. He'll explain it to you about this question. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Carl Johnson No, he isn't going to return in GTA V. Rockstar said that non of the GTA III Era characters are. He probably just watched the first trailer and saw that someone who looks like cj is in it being chased by cops (this is franklin) or he is just being annoying. I have told him off twice before so I think he should get a ban. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed that, so yeah I'll go to tom or Ilan about it. Over and out. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks dude and I think you and I could be friends or partners (you as a decetive and me as a informant) if that's alright with you. I also just noticed that earlier he was copying from my page! Dispicable!! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Take him out man. RE: Thanks man, it's been chaos. Someone needs to get on here and block him. There could be official wikia staff but I don't know how to get them. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 18:15, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: We don't have such position on the wiki, but if you want, you can be an in-formal informant, asking Patrollers like LS11s to clean up vandalism and asking admins to block the vandals. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, and you are alright Ilan, I don't care what everyone says about you before they are blocked for doing some stupid stufff. Leaving this wiki for a while Attention administrators and patrollers, with in the couple weeks, I'll be leaving, but I'll come back so don't worry about it. The reason I'm leaving this wiki is because I'm making a video game that I hope you'll love to play it, but it won't be out because I need some voice actors and actresses and everyone to help me on this video game. So now I'm leaving my job to one of you because you are my friends. Your wiki helper, Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Really? Good luck, then! :) Show us the game, when you get back, I might want to play it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Want to know Hey Mikey, do you want to know what name of the video game that I'm creating. You could trust me on it. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:34, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Sure. I trust you, Curly. What's the name, and what is it about? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: Nicole Watterson Stories is the reason that I'm making that game because I want to know what is like to create a video game at a young age and I want to be a voice actor, but I didn't have the time, but now I do have the time to do voice acting. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 P.S. I wasn't trying to copying their headquarter logo or whatever it is (pardon my american words) when I'm making the game. I'll be making my own headquarter logo or what they call it (again, pardon my american words) RE: Oh, it's a GTA game? Good, though yes, you will indeed have to change the name, as they might sue you for copyright issues. When I was a kid, I also made up a GTA, with the desire of one day working on Rockstar, and having the game published. Well, good luck creating the game, Curly. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, if he copied content of the mission page, and put it in his user page, then I think he should just be given a warning. If he does it again, you've got my permission to delete the copied content, but for now, just a warning. Thanks for reporting, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Warning for what exactly? Although it seems very strange indeed, if a user wants to post a whole mission as his userpage, he has every right to do so. There is nothing in our policies that prevent him from doing such. Now, I do not know why he put it on his userpage, maybe it is his favourite mission and he likes to reflect that by copying the whole mission into his userpage. Messi1983 (talk) 14:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Also Cloudkit, I'd just like to add that you do not need anyone's permission to delete content of a page if you feel if it violates our policies. This includes other editor's userpages. But make sure to use the edit summary explaining why you deleted content, so that we know your removal of content is not vandalism. Messi1983 (talk) 14:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) My edit to your userpage That enemies section on your userpage has been removed by me. We do not list enemies on userpages, or name or shame blocked users. Also saying you hope diseases kill someone is disgusting. If I see that kind of behaviour again, I will remove your patroller rights and block you for a certain time. Messi1983 (talk) 09:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey HHPCWH16! I've been in his user and talk pages and didn't find any Wikia related stuff. Give the URL of the page in which you found it, and I'll investigate. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Curly. Thanks for reporting the "22" vandal. I didn't report immediatly to Ilan, because I needed the name of the account, but now Istalo, Vaultboy Tom, JBanton, they reported to Ilan. I did, too. Good work finding it, but next time, just for convenience, could you tell me the name of the account? Nice work, buddy! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC) No problem, just helping out to protect this wiki from any vandals like 22 here. Hope we can talk on video chat or something (if I had a webcam, that will help). Are there any PC stores near where you live? Normally they sell webcams. Plus, if you don't have a webcam, no problem, we can talk on the GTA Wiki chat. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) What's Wrong? I Really Don't Understand It I already told you it's real information what I added to Claude, you said it's your bad and you still undo it. Can you tell me what's wrong with it? PK=Povke (talk) 02:36, February 17, 2013 RE: Sorry, no-can-do. I'm a bit busy these days, hense the decrease in my activity on the Wiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:42, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Well that's all right, I think I can find someone to talk to me on video chat. Pole Club Hey, leave the pole club page to me so i can fix it because i tried to edit it by adding videos but suddenly the page got crazy and the pictures were gone so im going to add them again Ray boccino (talk) 00:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Just an FYI In future, I do not want to see any more blogs where you ask other GTA Wikians to help you on a dispute on another wiki. Like I said in your blog, it can cause cross wiki trouble and that is something most wikis like to avoid and also a blockable offence. My advice is talk to them alone, and if you feel they're being unreasonable, well contact Wikia staff. Messi1983 (talk) 03:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :You can always feel free to ask me and Dan for advice. But if you do that, we're going to want the whole story rather than just your side of it. And if the guys on the other wiki are just corrupt and/or jerks, there's still absolutely nothing we can do about it. Jeff (talk| ) 16:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE Man, almost nine days until the day that I join here a year ago. I can't wait for this day to come! Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Skype I'm already on Skype. My name is borat.sagdiyev123 so feel free to add me because I can't add contacts because my laptop is crap. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 14:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I'm new here, thanks for help do edit Vercetti Estate, you got a nice page too! Thomas0802 (talk) 3 March 2013 (UTC -1) RE Alright dude. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure no problem, I'm having a ton of school tests my self... Yeah, I'll add you on Skype, JF. If I manage to study all I need for tomorrow's math test, I might even do it today. But let me tell you and Tom the Vaultboy that I won't be there all the time, but I'll try to get everything fine, in order to talk to you when I have time. See you on Skype, buddy! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Are you this Jacob Flores? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:38, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not actually, I'll tell you my real name on Skype. Adminship Hey JF! I've applied for admin. Could you stop by, vote and comment? Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It's alright. Yeah, I'll remind Ilan about it. About the Math test, it wasn't that much difficult. I hope I had a normal mark (80-90-100%). Hope to see you on Skype! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 07:54, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I've told Ilan about that thing. I got promoted to admin! Later! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Let me know if you ever apply again for patroller. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Youtube Show Yeah sure, I'll do the show with you. I can't so it today or tomorrow but I can do it anyday after Monday. And yeah, you're a great friend too. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 00:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Oh no problem, anyway, thanks mate, wish you luck with your Youtube Show ;) istalo (Talk to me) 16:44 March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: But didn't you vote rig? Besides, didn't Ilan said that you could no longer apply? Mr. T. (talk) 00:32, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ok, I'll take care of him. Thanks. PS: I've commented on one of your videos on Youtube. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: When to apply Well, not now, I think there are already too many patrollers at the time, but maybe if any of them gets to admin soon, leaving a spot in the open...maybe. And Curly, I consider you a friend so I'll be honest: I trust you, but what if you had another attack of those? I would have to put some more thought into it. Don't consider it a bad critic, ok. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Remember last time you applied? When you did what you did, you said it was because of autism. That's what I meant. But maybe in a few weeks my opinion could change...you're active, you helped with some of "22"'s accounts... But try to apply, I don't know. The others may have different opinions. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) JOSHUALEVERBURG1 SHOWS NO MERCY!!!! GTA WIKI STAFF MADE A MISTAKE WHEN THEY FUCKED ME OUT OF THIS AND MY OWN WIKIs